How Can You Not See It?
by Whatever Crap Comes Out
Summary: Cartman wants Kyle Kyle has Stan Cartman fucks things up with Kyle. What's he to do? Kyman, with Styles, Buttman, and some other ships as cameos. Rated T because I said so
1. Chapter 1

I watched you and him. It planted a seed inside of me. You. The one boy I loved but would never tell anyone. Him. The stupid hippie who pukes whenever he sees a girl. I never thought you'd be each other's type. But you are.

I obviously don't see it. I don't get why he makes you happy. I want to just forget about you. Move on. But I can't. I can't, Kyle. I need you to be mine. Not Stan's. Mine and only mine. I can make you happy. I'll make you the happiest person alive if you just give me a chance.

I remember the day you two started dating. Or at least the day you came out with your relationship.

Everyone knew you were gay. You were proud of it. Sure, some other people weren't good to you about it. But you didn't care.

Stan. Everyone thought him and Wendy would be together forever. That wasn't the case. He came out as being bisexual shortly before you two came out with your relationship.

It was a snowy day, as usual. You came to school wearing his jacket (which was adorably huge on your petite frame) and he had his arm around your shoulders. You pecked each other's lips in front of about half the school.

That was when the first seedling of rage and obsession was planted inside of me.

Like a majority of other people, I pretended to be somewhat happy for you. It was beautiful, seeing the glow on your face every day. But it was also hideous, because it came from Stan. I wanted to be the cause of the glow of happiness on your face.

The seedling grew on an almost daily basis. You and him sat at the same lunch table we always sat at, but this time you were more intimate with him. Every kiss, every hug, every giggle he got out you was fertilizer to my anger.

It all escalated on the night of the school dance. I was pressured into going with Butters (he asked me in front of a majority of the school female population, all whom think Butter is the most adorable little fucker on the planet and anyone who hurts him deserved to die) and you, of course, asked Stan who, of course, said yes.

You and Stan arrived at the dance. Together. You were wearing tight pants that made your ass look amazing, fashionably paired with a white T-shirt. Simple yet amazing.

About an hour of me awkwardly dancing with Butters while you and Stan slow danced, even to fast songs, the DJ announced that the next dance was for "secret crushes" or something stupid and tacky that I'm pretty sure no one listened to.

I pulled away from Butters, and went straight to you and Stan.

"May I cut in?" I asked as I pushed between the two of you.

"Um... Sure?" Stan said hesitantly, backing away. A sort of dazed expression came on your face, like a baby who's security blanket got taken away.

I placed one hand on your waist and used the other to hold onto yours. "Hello, Kyle." I said.

"Hi, Cartman." You said, staying still. I carefully guided your free hand to my shoulder.

"So... Having fun?" I asked as I started swaying back and forth to the music.

"Yeah..."

"So... Kyle... I have something I've been meaning to tell you for... For a while." I said sheepishly.

"What?" You were still in the adorable daze. I could smell something on you. A kind of plant-y smell. Weed? Did Stan give you weed? Who gave it to you?

"I love you." I said quickly, my heart skipping a beat at the middle word. Seeing as you were high or whatever, I decided to go for a kiss. Our lips pressed together for a brief moment before I got shoved away.

"Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Stan demanded angrily, draping an arm around your shoulders. You looked just downright confused. It was almost sad, seeing you like that.

"I just... Wanted to." I said with an indifferent shrug.

"You don't fucking kiss people's boyfriends! I thought you were past this vengeful obsessive need to ruin everyone's life!"

"Trust me, I think this is gonna ruin my life far more than yours, Stan." I said simply before heading out the door. As I left, I saw Butters dancing incredibly close to Kenny, his head on Kenny's shoulder and Kenny's hand going dangerously south. I smiled a little to myself. They'll be good together.

After the dance, I went straight home. I was greeted by Mr Kitty's hungry meows, and I fed him quickly before heading up to my room. My mom was fast asleep or whoring her body off or something that I didn't care about. I tore off my clothes, and flopped down on my bed.

The next thing I did, I'm almost ashamed to admit.

I cried. Not just a few small tears, but all-out sobbing. I stayed like that for a while, not thinking about anything except you and Stan and you and Stan and you and Stan-

I shot up, a plan forming in my mind. It was stupid, it was compulsive, it was downright evil. It would definitely ruin quite a few lives.

I had to get rid of Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

I will admit that I'm not usually the most merciless person. You know that. You're used to it. But Stan was different. I had known him for basically as long as I can remember. Sure, I may have hated him. That didn't mean I always did. Stan was actually very tolerable most of the time.

Or at least that's what I thought. Until my party.

It was my seventeenth birthday. I had wanted a simple party with just you, Kenny, and maybe Butters. Stan's invite was "lost in the mail". Unfortunately, that's not how it ended up. Butters had told Craig all about the party, who in turn invited the whole school.

Including Stan.

I honestly didn't mind. Sure, it completely ruined any chance I had of getting into your pants, but at least it was more fun than it would have been.

There was alcohol and loud music and horny teenagers. Typical high school party. At one point, I'm pretty sure Butters and Wendy were making out on my bed.

It all went downhill the moment I entered my mom's room.

There was you.

And Stan.

On the bed.

Naked.

From what I can recollect (Hey, it was my birthday. Of course I was drinking quite a bit) I pulled the two of you apart and forced you out. Then I went downstairs and forced everyone else out.

Some party host I am, huh?

I then went to my underwear drawer, and pulled out a pair of old rolled-up boxers. I unrolled them and pulled out a knife.

I put on a ski mask and some gloves before wiping my fingerprints off the knife and heading to the familiar home of Stan Marsh.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed up the side of his house to his open window.

Inside I saw not only Stan...

But you.

You and Stan were fast asleep, his arms wrapped around you.

It's a good thing you're a deep sleeper.

The thing I did next I greatly regret.

The knife first went into your chest. You woke up, staying understandably silent. Blood gushed from you. But that wasn't what I was noticing.

The look in your eyes was one of pure hurt. Not just physical but the look of someone who just got stabbed by their best friend.

Which makes sense.

Stan woke up next.

"Cartman! What the hell!" He screamed, standing up and grabbing me by the shirt.

"Stan..." You croaked.

Stan shoved me to the ground and went over to you.

Stan pulled the knife out and threw it on the ground before taking you in his arms.

If he hadn't, maybe he'd still be alive and I'd just be in prison. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

I was kind and let you spend your dying moments with Stan before doing him off.

Before I snuck back out, I pressed one last, quick kiss to your still-warm lips.

You know how long ago that was?

I just came back from doing my crime. I'm writing this to let everyone know why I did it. Even though in all reality, I'll destroy this before I take my own life.

I can't stand a life without you. You're perfection, Kyle. I honestly love you, even though I murdered you. I never cod process my emotions.

Seeing as I have this written, I shall now go commit my last killing.

Good bye.


End file.
